


Ravus and the Mercurial Prince of Lucis

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: During a diplomatic visit to Lucis, Ravus meets the young princes of the Lucian royal family. Ardyn is anything but what Ravus expected. Like Noctis, the redhead is shy at first but  for some reason the hiding of his true mannerisms frustrates the older boy to no end. What truly lurks behind those blue-speckled honey eyes?





	Ravus and the Mercurial Prince of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first active foray into this ship and I wanted AU because I want some happy stuff going on and canon prevents some of it.
> 
> Note: In my non-scourge view of Ardyn, he has honey colored eyes with blue speckles throughout.

The voyage to Lucis was as boring as Ravus expected it to be. The last time he had made this voyage with his mother he had been three and Luna not yet a factor in his everyday life. Nor was the fact that the Lucian royal family now had twin sons they had yet to meet in person. All Ravus and Lunafreya really knew was that the twins were a few years younger than Luna herself and that one did not have the typical black hair of most of his kin. The burgundy red-brown waves were a trait that occasionally skipped generations.

 

"Do you think the princes will want to play with older children mother?" Lunafreya asked from her spot next to him, looking at their mother. Sylva chuckled and smiled at her children.

 

"I think they might not care how much older you two are than they are. I am told one of them can be quite rambunctious and won't hesitate to play pranks on guards or their father. King Regis thinks you'll need patience though. They start off quite shy with new faces."

 

Ravus didn't look forward to meeting this prankster. Pranks had no value and he personally had little patience for those who partook in such a childish form of fun. Give him a sword or a book and it was a good time. Luna on the other hand looked excited at the prospect of a fun child's prank. Ravus chalked it up to the age differences. Still, he intended not to instigate any trouble with their mother's long time friend and his sons.

 

XV~XV

 

The throne room at least was familiar to Ravus. It was hard to forget the black marble beauty of the room. The only unusual thing was the presence of two nine-year-olds seated on the king's lap. Following his mother, he bowed as they were announced.

 

"Come now Sylva, we've known eachother far too long for formality." Regis chuckled, setting down his sons and taking their hands as he walked down to greet them properly. Ravus found himself watching the younger boys carefully. It was easy to discern which one was Ardyn as he was the only modern member of the monarchy to bear the wine-colored hair and late mother's honey-colored eyes. Noctis looked far more like their father both in hair coloration and hair type, a more smooth flat where Ardyn's was clearly not tamable by any comb known to mankind. The twins both looked nervous, but he could see a different type of nervousness about Ardyn. A type that meant he was trying not to do something. Peculiar in his opinion and...agitating.

 

"You're correct old man. So, how has fatherhood been treating you Regis?"

 

"You were not wrong when you said it was worth it to be a parent and not just a ruler with children. Now, why don't you boys say hello? This is Queen Sylva of Tenebrae." Regis replied, giving his sons a slight nudge forward. Noctis bowed with a fairly cute stammer.

 

"I-it's nice to meet you your majesty. I'm Noctis." Noct seemed relieved when the queen placed a hand gently on his shoulder and smiled.

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Noctis. You needn't be so nervous of me. You may just call me Miss Sylva if you like when we're not attending duties. Now then, who might this young charmer be?"

 

No sooner had Sylva pointed him out, had the twin darted behind the king's legs. Ravus hadn't really seen the boy move, yet there he was. Ardyn gave off the impression of a fawn ready to flee to a thicket. What made him so nervous of their mother? Regis seemed to be just as perplexed.

 

"Ardyn, aren't you going to say hello to Sylva and her children?"

 

" They won't like me." The redhead replied, not relinquishing his hold on his father's trouser leg. Regis seemed to understand for he knelt down and turned the boy to face him.

 

"Ardyn, you can't hide yourself out of fear just because you're scared of people not liking you. It's often when we hide our true selves that people dislike us all the more and we never find the ones who will stay. Do you understand? Emulating Noctis and letting your nerves suppress your usual self is not a healthy habit."

 

Ardyn fidgeted slightly before taking a breath and walking back to stand by Noctis who smiled sweetly and took his twin's hand as if to give him confidence. Ravus marveled at the difference a little reassurance had on the boy.

 

"It is an honor to meet you and your family Lady Sylva. I am Ardyn."

 

Ravus was shocked to hear the almost Tenebraen accent the boy had, and even more so at how articulate he was in comparison to his brother. Yet...something still felt off to the older prince. How did this seemingly refined boy come across as a prankster?. Then he heard it, a very irate exclamation from outside the throne room.

 

"ARDYN LUCIS CAELUM!"

 

With a breif bow and a devil-may-care grin, the redhead darted behind the throne in a fit of giggles as Regis pinched his nose but also seemed to be laughing quietly, leaving their guests to wonder.

 

What manner of prank can one child so small accomplish to earn the ire of the Captain of the Kingsglaive?

 


End file.
